deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AVGN Vs Captain N
Intro WIz: tonight's death battle is all about one thing videogames these two are ones who play them well the angry videogame nerd who plays bad games that suck ass boomstick: and captain n the defender of videoland he's wiz and i'm boomstick and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win....a death battle AVGN wiz: on the internet they're are many youtubers some even review bad games like one james rolfe boomstick: aka the angry videogame nerd Rolf: fuuuuuuuck! boomstick: what a dirty mouth wiz: i should say so he plays bad videogames he comes with a power suit combine with the power glove power pad u force and lasescope to combine it in battle allowing him to grow to kaiju size boomstick: you know like godzilla wiz: he also has a mechanized tank with jesus called super mecha death christ smdc: fuckers! boomstick: holy shit! he also has many forms like super nes nerd armed with the nes console as armor as well he also used many pens to disarm the nostalgia critic he wields the nes zapper to shoot with of course and even has his own videogame where he throws beer bottles as projectiles awesome! wiz: he has defeated micheal myers freddy krueger jason vorhees the joker bugs bunny a possesed super mario bros 3 cartridge the devil an embodiment of death death mauthwyz to na,e a few even the nostalgia critic boomstick: wow what a record he also has an impressively huge game collection i mean look at all those games heck he has even play some of the worst games ever bust despite this he has a few flaws wiz: yeah you see he only plays bad games just to show they're are bad games and he tortures himself with them he also has massive anger issues which can get in the way but no matter what the nerdd is always ready to kick ass AVGN: what a load of bullshit! Captain N wiz: in videoland it's under strike by the evil mother brain boomstick: mother brain from metroid? wiz: yes and her minions king hippo and the eggplant wizard boomstick: eggplant wizard? wiz: yeah you know kid icarus boomstick: oh yeah whatever happened to that guy? wiz: beats me wiz wiz: oh well anyway there is one man who was summoned to defned it a boy named kevin he has protected videoland from mother brain's tyranny armed with a zapper and control belt is very athletic and has been sat on by donkey kong and survived he also is very skilled at videogames cause he was about to beat king hoppo but was sucked in through his nes system also his mom is a bitch wiz: boomstick! boomstick: what she is! wiz: you hear that? that's the sound of us losing our female viewers Boomstick: no wait i take it back! wiz: good save anyway with his friend simon belmont boomstick: a blonde prima madonna idk why wiz: megaman boomstick: who has a rapsy voice and says mega in everyone he says wiz: kid icarus back when his name wasn't pit boomstick: who says icus at the end of every sentence wiz: princess paula boomstick: the apparent princess of videoland even though she hasn't appeared in a single freaking game! wiz: and newest member gameboy boomstick: wait gameboy how is that? wiz: he is a living gameboy system that can talk Boomstick: okay maybe i uderestimated this cartoon wiz: anyway he has become the leader of this group and defeats mother brain at every turn and even won the effection of princess paula boomstick: ooh kinda explains why he was sent through the warp pipe from super mario bros well better him then simon who also fights with him for her effection that guy is a prick and kinda a dumbass as seen here *simon puts up a picture of him but then it falls on him as his head goes through it* simon: i've been framed! boomstick: pfft! *chuckles* smooth move simon wiz: anyway captain n has also lead link and zelda into battle against gannon boomstick: man that was like when i lead duke nukem into battle against starkiller to save tifa longhart from final fantasy wiz: that didn't happen boomstick boomstick: only in my fanfics... (skip to 0:07) https://youtu.be/4N3N1MlvVc4 wiz: there there boomstick we all have that side anyway his power pad allows him to pause time a boomstick: okay but despite this he has a few flaws wiz: yeah he is not very skilled solo and his victories are due to his videogame knowledge or backup from his friends as well as very limited experience without his power pad boomstick: not to mention that never pratices with his power pad or zapper and his powers are rather lazily inconsistent also the cartoon is kinda funny nostalgic and funny at times but is rather bad and not in a good way eitheir wiz: but despite this he is still eveyone say it with me annoucner: captain n the game master! boomstick: i sounds like gay master to me wiz: don't start boomstick boomstick: sorry couldn't resist captain n: let's fight motherbrain end her tyranny and save videoland Fight Intro WIz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a,,,video game themed death battle Pre-Fight *the nerds room as he is seen watching captain n and just confused and a bit angry* nerd: what the hell did i jsut watch? this cartoon is dumb and dic should feel ashamed they made it this is a load of pixelated fuck *suddenly the cartoon starts short circutining* nerd: what the fuck? *suddenly the nerd is sucked in and starts falling in* nerd: what the hell is happening?! the nerd then falls in where he lands on his ass nerd: ow my ass! oh well at least nothing fell on my head and anvil then fell on his head avgn: ahh fuck note to self never jinx things cartoon motobug's starting circling around his head like cartoon birds nerd: hey get out of here fucktards go on scram! *shoots at them as they run off screaming* jesus freaking christ! the hell am i doing here? suddenly a familliar looking guy in sweatshirt appears avgn: captain n? captain n: that's right nerd it seems you think you can do better well with that being said wanna put your money where your mouth is? nerd: oh this outta be good the nerd then put his glasses on nerd: come at me loser! kevin: very well let's go! FIGHT! Fight with that the nerd went straight at kevin and punched him in the face or he would have if kevin didn't pause him kevin then punched the nerd in the face sending him flying the nerd landed on his ass nerd: ahh fuck! my ass again! kevin: language james nerd: shut the fuck up the nerd then attacked kevin with a powerful punch keving stumbled abit but then shot the nerd with his zapper which was a direct hit on the nerd nerd: ahh! the nerd then got out his power glove and punches kevin in the nose making it bleed kevin: ow you broke my nose nerd: good asswipe! with that the nerd then rapidly punched kevin with a zapper of his own they both ended up shooting at each other nerd: screw this time to get physical! with that the nerd then got out his power pad and laserscope kevin: uh oh i'm pixelized nerd: dam right suddenly the nerd then attack kevin with massive force kevin couldn't keep up kevin: alright that's it kevin then paused the nerd and attacked but his zapper din't work kevin: aw man i hate when this happens nerd: now you see why i hate you kevin then attacked the nerd while he was talking nerd: fucking cheap shot! just then the nerd threw a pen at kevin as it landed at his hand and the zapper fell out kevin ;ow that thing is sharp! nerd: dam n right bitch! the nerd then attacked with massive force but then kevin paused the nerd and then kicked him in the groin making him groan in pain kevin :that was for the nostalgia critic! nerd: he dissed your cartoon too you know kevin: hey shut up! the nerd flipped kevin off kevin: oh that's it! kevin then attacked the nerd in the face knocking his glasses off the nerd feeling angry then started raging as the nes console came to him and formed his armor nerd: eat shit asshhole! suddenly super mecha death christ appeared and attacked kevin with the nerd as they both shot at him smdc: fuckers! more shots were fired smdc: fuckers! nerd: dance pussy dance! and dance he did..... literally bullets were flying at his feet as he started dancing smdc: holy shit he's literally dancing nerd: that's cartoons for ya smdc: let's end this super mega death christ then shot a big blast at captain n sending his flying into a wall blood was on it from the back of his head nerd: thanks super mega death christ i will take it from here smdc: yes sir with that super mega death christ vanished megaman style nerd: any last words shit face? kevin: your dead! with that the nerd was shot into a castle nerd: should've known he was still alive kevin: you know for a nerd your not very smart nerd: oh you did now just say that! with that the nerd then kicked kevin in the nuts making kevin scream in pain in a high pitched voice nerd: you sound like justin bieber kevin: shut up! will you? nerd: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with that the nerd went giant kevin: oh crud nerd: no shit! the nerd then stepped on him killed him as the nerd shrank to normal size nerd: good riddance you piece of shit kevin: not yet you haven't taken all my lives nerd: maybe this will with that the nerd then threw a beer bottle at Kevin as it blinding him with blood bleeding down his eyes nerd: game time is over! with that the nerd kicked kevin's head off as kevin's headless corpse bled out falling to the floor the nerd did a pose of victory KO! Results the nerd then shits on kevin's corpse as his friends cry over his loss boomstick: well looks like videoland is doomed wiz: indeed this battle was kinda a toss up but the nerd's bigger arsenal triupmhed over captain n boomstick; sure kevin has many feats but the nerd is more incredible and can do pretty much everything he can't wiz: the nerd was far more experienced in video games and beated some of the most toughest opponent and even beat bugs bunny who was though to be unbeatable boomstick: in then end the nerd was victorious game over for captain n wiz: the winner is the angry videogame nerd Next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! ONE BATTLE ONE SEASON FINALE ONE HILARIOUSLY EPIC BATTLE https://youtu.be/BJgL9pbDLBE Vs https://youtu.be/cUW0lj5CfuQ CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS VS THE TICK Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018